A Typical Weekend Morning with Edward Cullen
by UninspiredRambler
Summary: Ever wondered what Bella and Edward do on a typical weekend morning?


Title: A Typical Weekend Morning with Edward Cullen

Summary: Ever wondered what Bella and Edward do on a typical weekend morning?

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, Stephenie Mayer does.

-

Bella felt the warmth of sunlight tickle her skin and she moaned. Was it morning already? She groaned sleepily and snuggled into something familiarly hard and cold, trying to get back to sleep. After all, who would want to get up so early in the morning? Especially since it was a weekend?

The hard chest she was sleeping against shook as Edward chuckled.

Bella groaned and softly hit Edward on the chest, knowing if she hit him hard, she'd end up bruising herself instead.

"Oh be quiet and lemme sleep…" Bella mumbled cuddling Edward as if he were her own personal teddy bear.

"Good morning to you too love." Edward's deep voice penetrated her skin and made her shiver in delight.

Bella grumbled and looked up into Edward's handsome face, glaring at him. Edward simply responded by stroking Bella's hair lovingly and smiling tenderly at her. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, pulling her even closer to his solid cold body.

_Great_, now she definitely couldn't go back to sleep…

Bella pulled away from Edward and pouted cutely.

"You interrupted my sleep." She accused him, poking him in the chest. Edward simply wrapped his fingers around her hand and pulled her back into his embrace.

"I think the human had enough sleep, and thank you love for what you said last night."

Bella groaned.

"And what did I say this time?"

"You said that you loved me."

"Don't I say that to you all the time?"

"Yes you do, but personally, I think that you don't say it often enough. All the same, it is nice to hear it."

Bella laid her head in the crook of his neck, kissing his collarbone.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Edward said, burying his head in her hair. He then pulled her face towards him and leaned forward, about to kiss Bella on the lips…

Suddenly Bella pulled away, fearing her bad morning breath would ruin the moment. Edward pouted as Bella removed herself from his arms and got off the bed.

"I'll be right back, I need a moment to be human."

Edward nodded, understanding her need to freshen up and she bolted as quickly as possible to the bathroom, not wanting to be away from Edward for too long.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Called Edward as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Two strawberry poptarts please kind sir!" Bella replied as she entered the bathroom.

She washed her face, brushed her teeth as thoroughly and quickly as possible and raced back to her room. After changing out of her pajamas and into a pair of comfortable pair of black shorts and a blue tank top, she began to tackle her hair. At the moment, it just looked like a mushroom cloud and nothing much could be done about it after her many attempts at controlling the tangled mess. She sighed in frustration.

"Need some help?"

Bella glanced up and saw Edward's reflection in the mirror, one of his eyebrows raised in amusement as he leaned against the doorway.

"Yes please." She replied and she handed Edward her hairbrush as he approached her.

Edward pulled her towards the bed and into his lap as he sat down. He then patiently began to brush her hair, freeing her hair from those evil bed knots, Bella sighed. If only she could get her hair to behave as easily as Edward could…

When Edward was done, he set the brush down next to him and ran his fingers through her soft brown hair. Bella reveled at the feel of his cool hands, loving the way he pampered her. Just then, the microwave sounded, signaling to them that Bella's poptarts were ready to be eaten. Bella grinned and glanced back at Edward. Edward smirked mischievously, making Bella gulp inwardly. He then grabbed her and proceeded to carry her down the stairs to the kitchen. He set her down next to the kitchen counter and she proceeded to take the poptarts out of the microwave. Being slightly dense in the morning, she forgot to let the poptarts cool and she bit into one, only to recoil in pain.

"Ow, hot! Ahhh…"

Bella fanned her mouth, forgetting that she could simply douse the scalding pain by drinking a cool glass of water. Edward chuckled in amusement and stepped forward. He took hold of Bella's hands and leaned forward, blowing his cool breath into her mouth, rendering Bella speechless.

"Does that help Bella?"

Bella looked at Edward shyly, "It still stings…"

Edward chuckled and pulled her closer and kissed her, parting her lips gently. He then swirled his cool tongue in her mouth, soothing the pain. Bella moaned involuntarily and was about to pull him closer when Edward pulled away, grinning.

"Behave Bella, I'm sure your tongue's better."

Bella pouted and sat down at the dining table, blowing at her poptart before eating it, chewing thoughtfully as she stared evenly at Edward as he stared back, smiling.

Yup, she definitely loved weekend mornings like these.

-

Hmmm… This is my first story after almost two years of not writing anything. Lacking in the inspiration department just isn't any fun. Oh well… Hope you don't mind that Edward is a little out of character but you have to admit, a pouting Edward _is_ cute. Heh heh… Hope the ending wasn't too abrupt, and forgive me if you spot any vocabulary, spelling or grammatical errors!

Lots of love, WinterSparks! (Previously known as PearlyFaerie)

P.S. Please leave a review if you like my story? If you don't, then never mind, I'll still love you all the same.


End file.
